Wonderful Christmastime
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: A McSwarek Christmas Story. Andy is back from Project Dakota and sees how hurt Sam is about how she left. When Andy is wounded on the job, they are brought back together, just in time for Christmas.


**_A/N: Sorry its taken so long, for me to update my other stories, I've been working on some Christmas One-shots for all my favorite ships, I hope you like this one :) _****_Also if you are interested I wrote 3 more for other ships, Draco/Hermione (Harry Potter), Derek/Emily (Criminal Minds), and Steve/Kono (Hawaii Five-0)_**  


**Disclaimer - I do not own Rookie Blue**

**Song Credit: Wonderful Christmastime - Demi Lovato**

* * *

**WONDERFUL CHRISTMASTIME**

"_The moon is right, the spirits up, we're here tonight and that's enough, simply having a wonderful Christmastime"_

When Andy walked into 15 for the first time in 6 months, everyone welcomed her back, all except one person. Sam. He was nowhere in sight. She hated how she left things, Sam had finally reached out to her and told her he loved her, and what did she do? She left, knowing full well that he would be sitting at the Penny waiting for her. She told herself that she didn't have a choice, but she should have found a way to tell him that she was going undercover or at least left a note. She should have told him that she still loved him too.

Traci caught her looking around and took pity on her, "He's in interrogation"

Andy nodded solemnly, "How…how is he?"

"He's…remember what he was like when you first met?" Traci asked "Well um…"

'_Stand-offish and an all-around ass, that's how he was' _Andy sighed sadly "I really messed up, didn't I"

"I think he understands" Traci told her "He knows what it's like to have to go undercover without any time to tell anyone what's going on"

"But I left him sitting alone at the Penny, after he told me he loved me"

"He's hurt Andy, but I really think he understands why you left the way you did" Traci said

'_He's hurt Andy'_ she knew what Sam does when he's hurt, he closes off from everybody and throws himself into his job. Before Andy could say anything else, she spotted him He looked up and their eyes met, after a few intense moments, he looked down and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, he understands" Andy said sadly

"Andy…"

"No, it's fine" Andy interrupted "It's nothing more than I deserve"

The weeks passed by and nothing changed, Sam avoided her and when he couldn't, he hardly said a word to her. The most he said to her was that he was glad she was alright. It hurt her to see the pain that shone in his eyes. It was the same look she saw whenever she looked in the mirror after that night at the Penny when he told her that he couldn't be a cop and be with her. What hurt the most is that it wasn't the first time she put that look in his eyes, she hurt him many times before.

The day finally came when Sam said more than two words for her. It's been two months since she's been back, her and Sam were partnered for patrol; they responded to a domestic disturbance. A man had pulled a gun on his estranged wife, and when they got to the scene, the man aimed his gun at them and fired. Andy pushed him out of the line of fire and took the bullet; it hit her in the side, where the vest didn't cover.

The man took off, but Sam didn't care as his focus was on Andy. "Andy! Come on stay with me" she coughed up blood and her eyes fluttered shut, "I need a bus at the corner of River and Queen, Officer down! I repeat Officer down!" He pulled Andy into his arms and felt the sticky blood cover his hands, her eyes fluttered open but were unfocused and she tried to talk "Don't talk Bambi" Sam told her as he caressed her cheek "You're going to be okay, you're going to be fine" he said, more for his peace of mind.

Back up arrived a short time later and whisked Andy away in an ambulance and Sam never left her side until he had to when they took into surgery. Sam sat with his head in his hands sick with worry; Oliver arrived at the hospital and immediately sat next to Sam. The only other times he saw his friend this distraught was when Jerry was killed and when Andy was shot outside that concert, but that time she was hit in the vest.

"H…how is she?" Oliver asked hesitantly

"Don't know yet" Sam said quietly, they were both silent for a long while before Sam spoke again, "She took a bullet for me, Ollie"

"I know"

"After everything we put each other through, she still took a bullet for me" Sam told him, a stray tear running down his cheek "She could die because of me, because I wasn't quick enough"

"She's a fighter, brother" Oliver said "You won't get rid of her that easily"

'_You won't get rid of me without a fight'_ he remembered telling her, he hurt her as much as she hurt him. She took a bullet for him without hesitation, something he would have done for her in a heartbeat, even after everything that happened; and now he might lose her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the doctor emerge from the operating room and he immediately stood up, "How is she, Doc?"

The doctor's face looked grim, "The bullet perforated her lung, we managed to extract the bullet and repair the damage" he said "But she lost a substantial amount of blood and she coded twice on the table, she's still touch and go…we'll know more within 24 hours"

Sam swallowed hard "C…can I see her?"

"She'll be in recovery for the next half-hour" The doctor said "But you can wait for her in her room in ICU"

It seemed like forever before they wheeled her into the room, she was so pale and so still. For the next three days Sam stayed by her side, only leaving to give Tommy some time with her as well as Traci. Traci's motherly instincts kicked in and she forced Sam to eat, despite her own worry for her friend, she took care of him. They took out her breathing tube and she was now breathing on her own, Sam found himself staring at her chest to make sure she was still breathing.

On the fourth day, Andy's eyes slowly fluttered open. Once her vision came into focus, she took in her surroundings; she was in the hospital, but she had no idea how she got there. She felt something tickle her hand so she looked down, she was shocked when she saw Sam sleeping with his had resting on her bed and she could feel his breath on her hand. She couldn't help herself as she lifted a heavy hand and ran her fingers through his soft, dark hair, something she loved to do and something she missed doing. She watched as he stirred, he looked dazed; when he locked eyes with her, she saw something other than hurt, she saw relief and happiness.

"Oh Andy, thank god"

She tried to talk, but her throat was very dry, Sam immediately handed her a glass of water. After the doctor came in and checked on her, Sam just stared at her as if not believing that she was really awake.

She swallowed hard "W…what happened?" she rasped out

Sam caressed her cheek and sighed "You did something very stupid" she looked at him confused, so he continued "Andy, you…you took a bullet for me"

Her memory of her getting shot came rushing back and she didn't even hesitate with her answer "That wasn't something stupid"

"Any you almost died" Sam raised his voice, his anger and worry taking over "What the hell possessed you to jump in front of me huh?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt" she told him

"You think you getting hurt wouldn't hurt me?" he blasted

"I…"

"You coded twice on the table" he told her emotionally "I almost lost you again, this time permanently"

She saw so much emotion in his eyes that she almost cried "I guess it was a bit selfish of me…but they only thought I had was that I couldn't lose you"

Sam gave her a small sad smile "We make a good pair, eh"

Andy looked down "I…I always thought so"

Sam was quiet for a long while, so long that Andy thought she said something wrong.

"Andy…I…I still love you" he told her and she turned to mush

Now it was Sam's turn to wonder if he said something wrong, Andy's silence was making him nervous.

"I…I missed you" she said "You shutting me out and being away from you hurt so much, but I…I never stopped loving you, if anything I love you so much more"

He gave her that dimpled grin she missed so much and she melted when his lips covered hers.

At that moment, the doctor entered the room "Officer McNally, I must ask you to refrain from such activity until you are fully healed" the doctor scolded.

* * *

_8 months later_

It's been 8 months since Andy got out of the hospital and she and Sam were going strong. It was now Christmas morning and Andy was awake, content to just watch Sam sleep. They moved in together almost a month ago, Andy smiled as she remembered that day.

"_Well, that's the last box" Sam said "What do you want to do now, unpack?"_

_Andy shook her head and smiled seductively, "I want to christen every room"_

_Sam smirked, pulling her against him "Haven't we done that already?"_

_Andy placed a teasing kiss on his lips "Well yes…but we haven't christened every surface in those rooms"_

_The smirk never left his face, "I like the way you think, babe" he replied before he kissed her hard._

Andy snapped out of her trip down memory lane when Sam asked "What's got you smiling?" he still looked half asleep

"The day I moved in" she answered

Sam smiled "That was a good day"

Andy nodded in agreement, "We should get up" Andy said "It's Christmas and it's already 10"

"Mmmm, not yet" Sam mumbled against her lips and rolled on top of her

It was another hour before they got up.

They opened the presents from everyone, and then came time for Sam to open Andy's present.

"It's not much" she told him "I didn't know what to get you"

When Sam opened the box, he was speechless; there must have been at least a hundred letters in there.

"I hated myself for leaving without saying goodbye, when you told me you loved me, I should have told you that I loved you too…I tried to find a way to contact you, but I couldn't and I was scared of what you would say; so I wrote to you everyday"

"Andy…this…this is the best present anyone has ever given me" he told her with his signature grin "Now, for your present…wait here" he left and went to the garage.

When he came back, he had a large cardboard box in his arms. He sat down beside her and set the box in front of her.

She looked in the box and gasped "Oh Sam", she gently picked up the beautiful puppy out of the box, "He's adorable, what kind of dog is he?"

Sam smiled "I know he's part german shepard and part golden retriever, but I think he's got some border collie in him and maybe some other breeds as well"

Andy laughed when the dog attacked her face with kisses "What his name?"

"Guess" Sam smirked

Andy smiled "Boo Radley" she didn't take her eyes off the puppy

Sam nodded and laughed "So I take it you like him?"

"I love him, he's perfect" she gushed, she turned his collar around so she could see his tag, and her eyes widened at what she saw engraved on the tag, _Will you marry me? _"Sam…"

Sam knelt down in front of her and presented her with a stunning diamond ring, "So what do you say Andy, will you be my wife?"

Andy had tears in her eyes; there was no hesitation with her answer, "Yes!"

The dimpled smile he had on his face was the biggest one she had ever seen, and she saw happy tears in his eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Sam" she grinned once they broke apart

Sam kissed her again, softly "I love you too, Bambi"

At that moment a little ball of fur jumped on top of them with a small bark, Andy and Sam laughed, "I think Boo is a little jealous"

* * *

**So did you like it? Let me know :)**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
